Broken
by Mei Lang
Summary: Betrayal is never easy, especially if it is delivered by the one that you love the most. Usagi fights to cope and overcome the pain Mamoru and Rei brought upon her,but when fate plays out…some will realize that there are mistakes that can never be mende


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.

* * *

She ran.  
  
A heart-wrenching sob threatened to escape and she tried to choke it back by clamping a soiled sleeve over her mouth. The pain was so intense...so consuming, she felt as if her heart shattered into millions of pieces over and over again.  
  
She ran faster.  
  
Rain was pouring down hard, drops endlessly splattered upon the cold pavement. Amidst howling winds, the only guidance she had was the dim glow of the overhead street lights. Tears streamed down her petite face and she closed her eyes tightly, attempting to shun away the image that plagued her.  
  
Her shoes pummeled against the wet cement. Her clothes were drenched, but she couldn't shiver if she tried. All she could feel was the numbness.  
  
"USAKO!" His voice pierced through the darkness that threatened to envelope her. "USAKO!"  
  
She heard his quick steps behind her. They were coming closer. She stopped abruptly and turned around. And there they were. She was soaked, he was soaked. Her eyes glistened with tears, his eyes stared into hers, pleading with her to understand.  
  
"Usako..." He shut his eyes, unable to look at her. He could feel her pain, could taste what he had done to her. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he opened his eyes and took a step forward, but halted when he saw her take a step back. He withdrew his outreached hand.  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and found the strength to stand still. She wanted to scream and lash out, but she refused. She just wanted to be left alone...to die...yes, to end the pain...it was all just too much to bear.  
  
He dropped his head. "I'm sorry." He couldn't find any other words to say. Wanting to say so much, but unable to find the words.  
  
Closing her eyes, she forced herself to work through the pain. "Do you love her?" Her voice cracked, and she dug her nails so hard into her arms that she hurt...but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
His silence was everything. She choked on her cries on anguish.  
  
He fumbled with his coat. Taking it off, her reached to wrap it around her, but she quickly stepped back. In defeat, he dropped his arm and let the coat drag on the muddy waters. "Us-"  
  
"No!" She shrieked at him. Shutting her eyes painfully, she furiously shook her head. She wouldn't do it. "I LOVED you, Mamoru! I loved you, dammit! I....." her voice dropped to mere raspy whispers as she clutched her stomach, "...I loved you..."  
  
His own tears merged with the raindrops on his face. He wanted to reach out to her and hold her. But he couldn't. She didn't want it. He was so lost, he'd never been so lost in his life.  
  
She couldn't do it anymore. Turning swiftly, she began to run away from him again, and this time, he didn't make any move to follow her. He was only a mere shadow...a fallen, distant shadow.  
  
She fell, slipping on the sidewalk as she rounded the corner. Her ankle hurt, but again, it was dull in comparison to the ache she felt in her chest. Clutching her hands over her heart, she felt as if it was throbbing so hard, it would burst. She placed her palms on the pavement and fought to slide herself back against the brick wall of a nearby building. Fighting for steady breathing she closed her eyes, but all she saw was the same image.  
  
The man she loved in bed with her best friend.  
  
She was paralyzed with shock when she had walked in on them. Rei had seen her first, frozen with guilt and alarm. They were together, their nudity covered by a thin bedsheet. He was on top of her, caressing her neck with his lips until he felt her sudden stillness. He turned and all color bled from him. That was when she turned and ran.  
  
And now, she was here. Lost somewhere. She looked up to the dreary, clouded sky... and welcomed the pounding drops onto her face.

* * *

Hi! I'm really hoping to make this a good story, so please, please review and let me know what you think! I really AM a Mamoru/Usagi fan, but I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story as of yet, so you guys may just have to help me! Thanks! 


End file.
